Joseph Campanella
| birth_place = Manhattan, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Sherman Oaks, California, U.S. | alma_mater = Manhattan College Columbia University | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1952–2009 | spouse = | children = 7 | relatives = Frank Campanella (brother) }} Joseph Anthony Campanella (November 21, 1924 – May 16, 2018) was an American character actor. He appeared in more than 200 television and film roles from the early 1950s to 2009. Campanella was best remembered for his role as Joe Turino in Guiding Light and as Harper Deveraux on the soap opera Days of Our Lives, a role he starred in from 1987 to 1988, and his later recurring roles on General Hospital from 1991 to 1992 and The Bold and the Beautiful from 1996 to 2005. Campanella voiced the character of Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard on Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994–1997). He narrated the Discover science series on the Disney Channel from 1992 until 1994. Campanella was nominated for a Daytime and Primetime Emmy Award and a Tony Award throughout his career. Early life Campanella was born in Manhattan, New York City to Sicilian immigrants Philip and Mary O. Campanella. Campanella was the younger brother of actor Frank Campanella, who died in December 2006. He and his brothers grew up speaking Italian before learning English. The Campanella family was staunchly Roman Catholic. Campanella served during World War II in the United States Navy. He later graduated from Manhattan College in 1948, and attended Columbia University, where he studied drama. Before starting his acting career, Campanella worked as a radio sportscaster in Lewistown, Pennsylvania. Career Campanella appeared in such television shows as Combat, Decoy, The Eleventh Hour, The Doctors, The Fugitive, Mission: Impossible, '' Marcus Welby, M.D., ''Gunsmoke, The Big Valley, Alias Smith and Jones, A Man Called Ironside, The Untouchables, '' Police Story,'' The Road West, The Invaders, The Mary Tyler Moore Show, Rockford Files, The Golden Girls, and Mama's Family. in a publicity photo for The Doctors and the Nurses (1965)]] He had a recurring role from 1959 to 1962 as a criminal named Joe Turino on the long-running CBS daytime drama Guiding Light. One of his most popular roles was as Lew Wickersham in season 1 (1967–1968) of the television series Mannix, serving as the head of the detective agency Joe Mannix (Mike Connors) worked for. Campanella was let go from his role after the first season due to a reworking of the program's concept. Campanella appeared as attorney Brian Darrell from 1969 to 1972 in The Bold Ones: The Lawyers. In 1973, he played an old flame of Mary Richards (Mary Tyler Moore) on The Mary Tyler Moore Show, the twenty-second episode of season 3, titled "Remembrance of Things Past". Campanella played Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department Captain Monty Ballard in the crime drama TV movie Sky Hei$t in 1975. '' (1968)]] He played Ann Romano's (Bonnie Franklin) ex-husband, Ed Cooper, in eight episodes of One Day at a Time (1975–1984) and Barbara Stanwyck's love interest in the first season (1985–1986) of Aaron Spelling's short-lived Dynasty spinoff, The Colbys. He appeared in a second-season episode of The Golden Girls as a detective. He had a prominent role as Harper Deveraux on the soap opera Days of Our Lives from 1987 to 1988, had a recurring role as a doctor in Beauty and the Beast (1989–1990), a recurring role as Jimmy Everett on General Hospital from 1991 to 1992, and a recurring role on The Bold and the Beautiful from 1996 to 2005. Campanella hosted the Canadian educational program Science International between 1976 and 1979, which aired on Nickelodeon as What Will They Think Of Next? He also appeared in the independent comedy, For Heaven's Sake. On Broadway, Campanella was featured in three productions during the 1960s. His first, The Captains and the Kings, opened in January 1962 and lasted only seven performances. In February 1962, he was cast in A Gift of Time with film stars Henry Fonda and Olivia de Havilland. The show was written and directed by Garson Kanin, and Campanella received a Tony nomination as Best Featured Actor in a Play. His last Broadway performance was in the musical Hot Spot in 1963, which starred Judy Holliday. The show was not well received and delayed its opening four times, resulting in a run of 58 previews and 43 regular performances. For a time he provided the voice-over for BMW commercials in the United States, intoning, "BMW — the ultimate driving machine". For several years beginning in the 1970s, Campanella was a spokesman for NAPA Auto Parts. Campanella voiced the character of Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard on Spider-Man: The Animated Series (1994–1997). He narrated the Discover science series on the Disney Channel from 1992 to 1994. His final film roles were that of Donald Meeks in For Heaven's Sake (2008) and in Lost Dream (2009) as Emil. Throughout his career, Campanella was nominated for the Tony Award for Best Featured Actor in a Play for his work in A Gift of Time in 1962. In 1968, he was nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series for his role in Mannix. In 1989, Campanella was nominated for the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series for his role as Deveraux in Days of Our Lives. Personal life and death Campanella met his wife Kathryn Jill Bartholomew, a singer and dancer, in 1963 while he was playing the leading man in Hot Spot on Broadway. They married on May 30, 1964, and had seven sons: Philip (b. 1965), Robert Yale (b. 1966), Joseph Anthony Jr. (b. 1967), Dominic Peter (b. 1969), Anthony F. (b. 1974), John Mario (b. 1977), and Andrew Michael (b. 1979). Campanella died at the age of 93 on May 16, 2018, at his home in Sherman Oaks, California of complications from Parkinson's disease. Filmography * Murder, Inc. (1960) as Panto (uncredited) * The Young Lovers (1964) as Prof. Reese * The St. Valentine's Day Massacre (1967) as Albert Wienshank * Silent Running (1972) as Neal — Berkshire' Captain * Ben (1972) as Cliff Kirtland * The President's Plane Is Missing (1973, TV Movie) as Col. Doug Henderson * Hit Lady (1974, TV Movie) as Jeffrey Baine * Child Under a Leaf (1974) as Gerald * Sky Hei$t (1975, TV Movie) as Captain Monty Ballard * Meteor (1979) as General Easton * Defiance (1980) as Karenski * Hangar 18 (1980) as Frank Lafferty * Earthbound (1981) as Conrad * My Body, My Child (1982, TV Movie) as Joe Cabrezi * Steele Justice (1987) as Harry * The Game (1988) as Schekel * No Retreat, No Surrender 3: Blood Brothers (1990) as John Alexander * Body Chemistry (1990) as Dr. Pritchard * Down the Drain (1990) as Don Santiago * A Show of Force (1990) as Walker Ryan * Club Fed (1990) as Vince Hooligan * Last Call (1991) as Morris Thayer * Cafe Romeo (1991) as Nino * Dead Girls Don't Tango (1992) as Rheinhardt * The Force Within (1993) as Police Chief * Save Me (1994) as Barton * Too Bad About Jack (1994) * The Glass Cage (1996) as LeBeque * James Dean: Live Fast, Die Young (1997) as Winton Dean * Grizzly Adams and the Legend of Dark Mountain (1999) as Professor Hunnicut * The Dukes (2007) as Giovanni Zorro * The Legend of God's Gun (2007) as Narrator * Christmas at Cadillac Jack's (2007, TV Movie) as Joe Jenkins * For Heaven's Sake (2008) as Donald Meeks * Lost Dream (2009) as Emil (final film role) References External links * * *Joseph Campanella at NNDB Category:1924 births Category:2018 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male television actors Category:American military personnel of World War II Category:American people of Sicilian descent Category:Catholics from New York (state) Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Deaths from Parkinson's disease Category:Disease-related deaths in California Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Manhattan College alumni Category:Military personnel from New York City